


"dude, don't tell me you've never seen totoro"

by riotherself



Series: i can tell that we are gonna be friends [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, this is full of friendship and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotherself/pseuds/riotherself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako, Raleigh, and Newt have quite a bit in common</p>
            </blockquote>





	"dude, don't tell me you've never seen totoro"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmejude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/gifts).



Raleigh had no earthly idea what he was watching. It was Japanese, he knew that much, but that wasn't the problem. He understood Japanese just fine, it was the storyline he was having trouble following.   
"So...wait, they're dead?"

"No, that's just a commonly held belief that the entire movie is a metaphor for death, the catbus and all. It's really in depth and kind of fantastic and amazing. Miyazaki was a master of his craft." 

Mako sat there, her legs crossed, too engrossed in the movie to notice the boys talking. 

Pentecost had sent Mako down to check on Newt's latest kaiju research and, of course, Raleigh had tagged along. They had walked in on the self-proclaimed rockstar scientist laying in a nest of blankets and pillows, munching on popcorn and watching a movie. Raleigh was frankly surprised it hadn't been an old Godzilla movie or even one of the newer kaiju films. Mako seemed to recognize the movie right away. She had insisted Newt start it over and that Raleigh watch it with them, and Raleigh wasn't going to argue.

Newt was quietly blathering on about how he preferred the Japanese, even though he couldn't understand it, because the Fanning sisters' voices grated on his nerves. "I'd rather just read the subtitles. Did you know sometimes they change totally unnecessary shit in the English dubs? Like, Sailor Moon, for instance--" he stopped when Mako made a shushing noise.

That was probably the only time Raleigh had ever witnessed Newt be quiet on command. Mako had a way with everyone in the Shatterdome, it seemed.  
Raleigh figured he could at least enjoy the little bit of off time, even if he had no idea what this movie was supposed to be about. He laid parallel to the tv, resting his head on one of the many pillows Newt had nestled around the three of them.

Newt usually slept in the lab, if by 'slept' one meant 'passed out after complete exhaustion on the pile of bedding Hermann had brought down from the barracks'. It worked out fine for himself, Mako, and Raleigh. They were comfortable, even on the floor of the lab.

Mako moved to lay down, but used Raleigh's shoulder as a head rest. He smiled and ruffled her hair. Newt followed suit, laying his head on Raleigh's stomach. That was less expected, but it still managed to make him smile.


End file.
